Los vengadores: Pretty Little Liars
by NENART
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis desaparece misteriosamente una noche de verano en Rosewood. Sus cuatro mejores amigas Aria , Hannah , Emily y Spencer son las últimas que la ven con vida Ahora los vengadores tienen que cuidar a las chicas ya que reciben mensajes anónimos de una persona que se hace conocer como "A", que parece saber todos sus secretos, solo conocidos por Alison.


**Central ****S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Señor las encontraron dijo María a Nick.

Llama a los vengadores tenemos un problema dijo Nick a María.

Muy bien Nick para que nos hiciste venir de emergencia pregunta Tony.

Tenemos un problema quiero que resuelvan un caso uno de arriba la solicito.

Un caso de que dijo Natasha.

Un caso de asesinato dijo Nick mirando a los vengadores.

Asesinato ni que fuéramos el FBI dice Stark riendo.

Lo sé pero la mujer que asesinaron es hija de uno de los jefes Alison DiLaurentis desaparece misteriosamente una noche de verano en Rosewood. Sus cuatro mejores amigas Aria Montgomery, Hannah Marin, Emily Fields y Spencer Hastings son las últimas que la ven con vida dice Nick.

Listo ella la asesinaron dijo Stark.

Ellas hicieron su vida hasta que un año más tarde el cadáver de Ali aparece enterrado en su antigua casa. Jamás se encontraron pruebas de que ellas fueron dijo Nick vengadores tienen que resolver este caso.

No entiendo si ellas no fueron qué pasa? Pregunto Natasha.

Tienen que cuidar a las chicas ya que reciben mensajes anónimos de una persona que se hace conocer como "A", que parece saber todos sus secretos, solo conocidos por Alison. Quiero que las traigan aquí así sea por la fuerza dijo Nick.

De niñeros ahora dijo Stark.

Los chicas estudian diseño en la universidad de nueva york las quiero aquí mas tardar dentro de 1 semana dijo Nick a los vengadores.

Nueva york

Hannah enserio tengo miedo de A no se que vaya ser capaz de hacer decía Spencer.

Clámate el papa de Alison nos dijo que nos cuidaría dijo Hannah.

Igual no confió en el dijo Spencer.

Ven vamos con las demás tenemos que hablan.

Hannah y Spencer me encontraron con Aria y Emily estaban tomando un café.

Tengo ganas de salir a bailar hoy y tomar decía Hannah quien se anima chicas.

Pasamos dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Ustedes son aburridas decía Hannah.

Es Marte Hannah queremos dormir dijo Spencer.

Ok voy sola que más. Dijo Hannah.

Tony Stark estaba en un club en la ciudad de nueva york tenia días siguiendo a las chicas le toco la más sexy de todas Hannah, tenía que acercarse a ella y llevársela.

Hola muñeca como te llama dijo Stark.

Eso no importa dijo la muchacha un poco borracha bésame.

No creo que lo haga ven contigo te llevare a casa dijo Tony.

Llévame a casa entonces le susurro la chica cerca de los labios a Tony.

Ya con ella en el auto Stark entendía por qué había que cuidarlas eran un desastres la saco del club tan fácil.

Ya que tu no me quieres besar yo lo hare.

Hannah se lanzo a los labios de Stark y lo empezó a besar Tony como podía devolvía el beso llevaron al edificio Stark.

Espera estas borracha dijo Stark

Si lo estoy pero quiero tener sexo contigo ahora dijo ella lanzándose al asiento de Stark.

Stark como pudo se la quito de encima y la bajo del auto ella empezó a gritar.

Auxilio me quiere hacer daño gritaba Hannah.

Niña cállate decía Tony.

Bésame y me callo dijo Hannah.

Tony la alzo en brazos y entro al edificio ya cuando subió encontró a los demás vengadores esperándolos.

Y mi beso en donde esta dijo Hannah a Tony.

Ya cállate te llevaré a tu cuarto. Dijo Stark a Hannah

Tony acostó a Hannah como pudo ella se durmió al instante.

Valla Stark la primera fue fácil dijo Thor y Nick entrando al cuarto.

No creas se me lanzo en el carro lo juro casi hago una locura dijo Stark.

Ya bien hecho faltan 3 dijo Nick. Saliendo del cuarto.

Hannah se levanto con un dolor de cabeza terrible miro alrededor y no estaba en su cuarto.

Clámate no grites dijo un hombre entrando con una taza de café en manos.

Quien eres en donde estoy pregunto Hannah.

Soy Tony Stark.

Que eres Iron Man dijo Hannah.

Si lo soy ven tomate esto te estamos esperando a fuera dijo Tony entregándole la caza de café a Hannah y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Hannah salió del cuarto vio a varias personas y a alguien que no quería ver.

Que hace aquí dijo ella.

Clámate Hannah dijo Nick solo queremos ayudar de ahora en adelante ya sabemos de las amenazas de A dijo Nick.

Hay que buscar a las demás dijo Hannah.

Tony, Barton y Steve te acompañara llamas a tus amigas y que se vean en tu cama buscan ropas y se vienen dijo Nick.

Mensaje de Hannah.

Chicas es mi casa dentro de 30 lleven ropa es urgente es sobre A.

Hannah gritaron todas al verlas así.

Estas bien dijo Aria.

Si venga vamos a el apartamento dijo Hannah.

Los vengadores se quedaron desde lejos viendo todo cuando ellas entraron al edificio ellos la siguieron.

Chicas tenemos que empacar rápido y nos vamos no hagan preguntas dijo Hannah.

Cuando Hannah entro a su habitación se quedo de piedra todo estaba hecho un desastres y cuando vio la pared lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Auxilio grito Hannah y se puso a lloran.

Tony al oír el grito de Hannah entro en el apartamento las demás estaban dentras de Tony todos fueron donde Hannah y la encontraron en un rincón de la habitación llorando y nerviosa Tony la abrazo y Hannah se aferro a el.

Ya Hannah aquí estoy dijo Stark. Que paso.

Hannah señalo la pared.

**Pequeña linda mentirosa así te escondas te encontrare.**

**A**

Estaba escrito con sangre.

Ya clámate decía Tony sacando a Hannah de la habitación.

Quienes son ustedes dijo Aria.

Somos los vengadores y las vamos a cuidar dijo Steve.

Empaque ropa nos vamos dijo Barton.

Tony trataba de clamar a Hannah.

Ya nada te pasara yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante confía en mi dijo Tony a Hannah.


End file.
